The Fragile Reality
by VoidwalkerUmbra
Summary: With Metaria's defeat, the sailor scouts begin to return to ordinary lives. However, unexpected dangers soon begin to reveal themselves, not only in the form of new enemies, but in rogue sailor scouts and the cracks in reality's foundation. Among the coming chaos, one lone figure appears as well. An enigmatic foreign youth of immense power and unknown loyalty. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Fragile Reality

Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first main fanfiction and is therefore experimental, it also takes place after the first main arc of the manga shortly before chibi-usa would have appeared. However, she will not appear in this story. Also this story will not follow the rest of the manga or at least not entirely and will likely focus on its own arc although characters such as the outer senshi will appear.

Location: The transcend, the upper void

Date: day 232, year 878,231,477,694,602 after the formation of the multiverse

The void, as infinitely deep as the multiverse is vast. At its top was the transcend, an assortment of structures floating above the rest of the void. At the center of the transcend was a structure simply called the palace. It served as the home for the king of the void and the headquarters for his agents, the voidwalkers. The duty of the void king was to look through the multiverse and spot universes that were becoming unstable. Most universes became more unstable as they aged or dangerously unstable if their inhabitants attempted time travel. The resulting paradoxes from the attempts left their universes critically damaged if not outright destroyed.

To prevent other universes from becoming collateral damage. Voidwalkers were sent to unstable universes to attempt to repair them or, if all else failed, break down the barriers of that universe and allow it to fall into the void without causing any damage to surrounding universes.

The voidwalkers themselves were chosen from the inhabitants of dead universes who fell into void with everything else. Eventually everything entered the void whether it wanted to or not. It was the final resting place for all things.

Today, one voidwalker in question was summoned before the king of the void to be given an assignment. This voidwalker simply went by the name Orion. He was of normal height and build and had short brown hair and blue eyes. He had been a citizen of the United States of America when, in 2007 of his timeline, his world had perished in nuclear fire. Orion had been 16 when his world died and he entered the void. He had remained 16 for the last fifty thousand years.

In the main throne room, the void king stared expressionlessly as always as Orion kneeled before him.

"What are my orders your majesty," Orion asked as he had thousands of times before. And as always the void king replied in a flat uneven tone.

"Universe SA1104-M006 is showing signs of temporal distortion," The king replied, "Go there and eliminate the source of the distortion. After that, attempt to repair the system. If you are unsuccessful then bring the whole system into the void via the standard method."

"It shall be done," Orion said in a tired tone, "I am quite familiar with the cluster of universes it resides in, the one with the sailor senshi. You've sent me to attempt repairs on a number of its sister universes. If you remember, repairs failed on all of them. It is hard to go there and fight those girls over and over when they try to interfere. Its even harder to see them die over and over again. I have asked you before and I will ask again, please end my contract after this assignment and let me enter non-existence like the rest of my people."

"If I remember correctly," The void king replied in an increasingly irritated tone, "You were the one who begged me to mantle you as a voidwalker even as your own family entered the depths. You were the one who told me you were afraid to die and didn't have the stomach to walk the final path. You know as well as I do that I can't erase you or anyone from existence. You simply fantasize about because you don't have the balls to do the work you agreed to do in the first place. The reason your contract has been extended so many times is because you have continuously decided to disobey orders. Nor do you have the guts to man up and face the consequences of your actions. Your contract will stay the same until have filled your quota of work. Until then you will continue to obey my orders or your quota will be increased as a penalty."

"As you say your majesty," Ryan replied defeated, "Are there any restrictions on this mission."

"None," the void king replied, "For now stick with the psychic based powers I have given you. If you end up needing more help simply call one of your fellow voidwalkers or send me a request for the used of void based powers."

"Understood, I'll take care of the one controlling the time stream first," Orion said blandly before getting up and using his given powers to open a portal to the multiverse above.

"One last detail," The void king added as Orion was about to step through the portal. "From what I have been able to sense from this universe there is something different in it from the others like it that you have visited. It is far from clear but whatever it is, it's far more malevolent than anything else I have sensed before. Take heed."

"I see…" Orion replied raising an eyebrow at the void king's words, "I'll be extra careful this time then. Maybe this change you sense means this world has a chance of being saved after all."

Without another word, Orion stepped through the portal and was warped to the multiverse above.

"I would hope so," The void king said to himself even though there was no one there to hear him. What he had not told the voidwalker was that this was the last unchecked universe of its kind. Since voidwalkers were forbidden entry to universes that were stable, this would be the last chance for Orion to save the girl he loved and had failed to save countless times before. The void king knew Orion's previous failures were part of the reason he had wanted his contract terminated. However, if he succeeded this time, the void king was willing to let Orion stay with his love interest for a while.

Setsuna Meiou, as she always did, stood before the gates of time. As she always was, she was watchful and attentive. As always, as it had for as long as she could remember, nothing happened. Until today.

With crack like a gunshot and swirling wind, a massive black spherical object tore itself into existence 30 yards in front of her. Aside from a slight jump of surprise, Sailor Pluto stood her ground, raising her garnet rod slightly in preparation. The object moved forward, halving the distance in between itself and her. Before she could do anything to attempt to destroy the encroaching object it started to dissolve, melting away in sheets of black mist that quickly disappeared. Where the strange object was before, nothing but a foreign teenager remained. He was dressed in khaki pants, running shoes and a plain white buttoned shirt.

"I'm not sure how you got here, but I have a sworn duty to protect this gate," Pluto warned, "If you do not leave now, I will have not choice but to force you to leave."

The boy simply let out a long sigh. Setsuna started to get a bad feeling in her stomach. She somehow knew that this boy, whoever he was, was more than he appeared. Then again he was a foreigner, maybe he couldn't understand her. She was about to say the same thing again in English when he spoke to her in perfect albeit accented Japanese.

"I can't do that, you have your order and I have mine," He replied while he conjured what appeared to be a sphere of bright blue plasma in his right hand. "Since we both know what is about to happen we might as well get it over with."

He then hurled the ball of plasma at Pluto. Instinct took over as Pluto positioned herself between the ball of plasma and the time gates. She knew the gates couldn't be destroyed but she did want to take a chance at them being forced open.

"Garnet Bell!" She shouted as she formed a shield with her garnet orb to protect herself and the gates behind her. However, this was less effective than she thought it would be.

The plasma ball slammed into the shield and hurled Sailor Pluto backwards in an arc that ended with her smacking into the gate and then falling to the floor. Pluto quickly raised herself up despite the pain in her ribs, at least one was broken.

"Dead scream!" She shouted hurling a ball of violet energy at the intruder.

However, the intruder didn't even try to dodge the attack. He simply let it hit him. When it did, the attack decayed into tendrils of energy and were then absorbed by the boy's skin. Pluto simply stared at him.

"Energy based attacks aren't very effective against me," He stated as the last of the energy absorbed into his skin.

"Fine then, I'll just…" Pluto began, but before she could say anything further, the intruder let out a series of attacks

With several flicks of his hands, the boy released a series of concussive shockwaves that smacked into Sailor Pluto and bashed her repeatedly against the gates behind her. By the time she could gain her bearings again the boy was right in front of her.

"Immobilization," The intruder said upon which Sailor Pluto entered a partially paralyzed state in which she could move only her eyes, mouth, and breathe. She crumpled to the ground.

She thought the intruder was going to kill her. He didn't. Instead he moved her to the side with telekinesis. He was about to do something else when he and Sailor Pluto heard a soft knocking on the other sides of the gate.

"Release me," Pluto demanded, "It is my duty to serve Queen Serenity and her family. You must let me open the gate for the girl on the other side of that door."

"I admire your devotion but that is the last thing I plan to do," the intruder replied, "In order to save this dimension I must prevent these gates from ever being used again. Once I am done, no one will ever be able travel through time ever again in this universe."

"That's absurd!" Sailor Pluto snapped back at him from the floor, "Those gates cannot be destroyed, nor can you stop any of the royal family from traveling through time if they wish."

The boy stared at her for a few second with a trace of contempt in his expression. Then he spoke.

"Watch me," He stated, and without waiting for a reply he raised his right hand and spoke, "I call out to the void. His majesty commands it and his servant obeys. Come forth."

Even though she understood the words he spoke, Pluto did not understand his meaning. However, her confusion ended as she saw it happen. A thick black liquid like crude oil burst forth from a micro portal that appeared on the boy's hand and spurted forward onto the ground near the gate. Then, either of its own will or via the boy's powers, the fluid flowed forward and began to climb up and completely cover the gates of time. Pluto could do nothing but watch as the gates were encased and the knocking on the other side of the gate grew fainter. Finally, the fluid stopped spurting forth and with a few quick hand gestures from the boy it began to harden and crystalize. When it was done, the gates were completely entombed in black crystal.

"Those gates might be indestructible but so is the void energy I just encased them in," The boy stated when he turned back to Sailor Pluto. "You're welcome to try and remove it but it wont work. I'm the only one who can remove that and I don't plan on doing that."

"Bastard!" Sailor Pluto snarled, "I will make you pay for this."

"You will fail," The boy replied without much emotion. "In a few minutes you will regain control of your limbs. I will give this warning once. Do not try to interfere with my work in Tokyo or try to make me undo my work here. If you try even once, then I will defeat again and then put you into cold sleep until my work in this universe is done."

Sailor Pluto would have said more to him but before she could say much the boy opened a portal into the air before him and walked through it. Briefly before it closed Pluto could see noon sunlight of a Tokyo park. The he was gone.

True to his words, the paralysis wore off a few minutes later and Pluto was able to move again. She immediately untransformed into her civilian outfit and warped out of time into a downtown Tokyo alley where no one would see her appear. She then started walking. If she couldn't defeat this new threat than she would at least warn the other sailor scouts before she fought him again. As she walked though, there was lingering sense of evil around the city. To her surprise, when she focused on it further, it was nothing like the intruder who had just sealed away the gates of time. No, this was different.

Hino Rei jumped back away from her shrine fire drenched in sweat that had nothing to do with the day's heat.

"By my ancestors above!" She exclaimed. She had never felt such an evil omen. Something, no, several somethings of unrivaled malevolence were beginning to stake a claim on the world. All of them were converging on Tokyo and all of them would be here soon.

Rei did a double take as she sensed something else as well. Something much different. This new thing she sensed had no evil in its heart whatever it was. No, what she could sense in it was hidden pain, hidden grief, love that had been denied many times before, and power more different than anything she had ever felt before. It was black and dark, like a massive empty void.

A/N: I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I proofread this chapter before I published it but I still might have missed something.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fragile Reality

Chapter 2

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Time: mid afternoon, 6 of August, 1992 of given universe.

Usagi slowly crept toward the park bench where Mamoru sat. Once she got close enough she leapt forward to give him a quick kiss on the side of the head. However, she failed to surprise him as he simply turned toward her and smiled.

"You're late, did they keep you after school again," Mamoru asked.

"No they didn't, at least not this time," Usagi replied somewhat embarrassed by her less than clean track record as a student. "Any way, that doesn't matter. Look, your broken watch Mamo-chan, I've had it fully restored."

Mamoru stared in surprise at his old watch which was now in mint condition.

"See, it works and everything," Usagi added before handing it to him. But instead of simply taking it, Mamoru took Usagi's hands with it and drew her into a deep kiss. She kissed back.

What neither of them saw however was an enigmatic figure watching them from across the park.

 _If they only knew how rudely they would be interrupted if not for me,_ the figure thought, _the actions of that brat have destroyed more dimensions than some of the worst inter-dimensional demons._

"It's nice to get back to ordinary living," Ami said to herself as she got back home later that day from cram school. Like the dutiful student she was, she immediately went up to her room and set down her book bag near her desk with the intention of getting the day's homework started even though it wouldn't be due for a week.

Ami took a long satisfying stretch before sitting down at her desk and reopening her book bag. She sat down and began unloading her books onto her desk. Notebook check, English textbook check, math textbook check, Japanese textbook check, an envelope that hadn't been there before…

Ami stared at the envelope. On the front of it, written in perfect Japanese were the words: To Sailor Mercury.

 _How_ , she thought _, who knows that I'm Sailor Mercury. Better yet how were they able to get this into my bag without me noticing._

Putting those thoughts aside she opened the letter. Her woman's intuition told her that the handwriting was from a guy. On the page were the following words:

Sailor Mercury, or Mizuno Ami san, whichever you prefer to be called at this time. You and the other Sailor Senshi will soon be called to protect humanity again. New enemies will soon converge on Tokyo and I am sure that Hino Rei san has already sensed them in her visions. I suggest that you and the other Sailor Senshi meet with her to get what information you can from her visions. If she needs convincing of the authenticity of this message, tell her you received a letter from the one who walks with the void. She will understand.

The letter ended there, no name at the bottom, not even an alias. The bottom of the page was completely blank.

Sailor Mercury put down the letter a little shaken by how much this person knew. He had not said whether he would keep their secret identities a secret. Nor had he explained how he knew so much. It frightened her. Putting her fear aside she got up from her desk and walked out of her bedroom and into her kitchen. She picked up her home phone and dialed Rei's number.

"Hikawa Shrine, this is Hino Rei speaking," Rei answered on the other end.

"Rei-chan this is Ami. Have you had any visions recently?" Ami asked her words still a little shaky.

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"What makes you ask that," Rei replied her tone completely neutral.

"Because I just found a letter in my book bag warning that you had had visions about new enemies approaching," Ami replied. "The letter also warned the we as the Sailor Senshi should prepare for what is coming as well as suggesting that I mention 'the one who walks with the void' if you didn't believe me. Rei-chan this is scaring me. If Usagi-chan hadn't survived using the phantom silver crystal we would all be dead now. I'm worried that we only survived Queen Metaria to be killed by something else."

"Come to Hikawa shrine and I'll explain everything," Rei replied evenly, "I had hoped that my visions were wrong this time but I guess that's not the case. I'll call the others and tell them to meet here as well. Once everyone gets here I'll go over what I saw in my vision. Also, bring the letter you received."

"Understood," Ami replied before hanging up. She went back to her room, retrieved the letter she had received, and left for Hikawa Shrine.

"So Rei-chan why did you call us all here," Makoto asked, "You sounded really worried on the phone."

"Yeah Rei-chan you're always so calm and collected," Minako asked, "What happened to make you this upset."

Usagi didn't ask anything as Rei Makoto and Minako had already asked the questions she had.

"First off I am NOT upset," Rei replied in a calm but stern tone, "I am simply worried about a vision I received and a letter Ami found in her book bag."

"Ehh!" Usagi blurted out, "Ami-chan found a letter in her book bag! Who was it from? Was it a boy? Was it a love letter!"

"It was not a love letter," Ami replied but still started blushing at thought of it.

"It has to have been a love letter," Usagi shrieked, "You wouldn't be having that reaction if it wasn't. I bet…"

"ENOUGH!" Rei shouted, slamming her hand on the table in front of the hard enough to make the walls rattle.

Usagi blanched when she realized everyone was glaring at her.

"It was no love letter," Rei repeated before removing her hand from the table. "To start, the letter is of secondary concern. The first concern is the disturbing vision I had."

"What exactly did you see?" Makoto asked cautiously.

"That's part of the problem," Rei replied, "It wasn't what I saw so much as what I felt. I felt several forces of evil getting ready to converge on Tokyo. I know they will be here relatively soon but I don't know how soon. If they arrive one at a time then we'll have an easier time dealing with them. If they all arrive at once then things will be much more difficult."

"Did you sense any reason why these 'things' are coming here," Minako asked, "More importantly, did you find out 'what' they are?"

"Unfortunately no one both accounts," Rei replied with a long sigh, "The only things I could sense were that there were more than two threats, that they would be arriving soon, and that they were extremely malevolent."

Rei looked at Ami.

"If the second part of my vision is true, there may a silver lining in this," Rei continued, "The second part of my vision informed me of a separate force that has already arrived in Tokyo. If what I sensed it correct then this new player is not evil, at least not by in the same way we perceive evil. Aside from that I could only sense its immense power. What ever power it contained it was definitely dark. How it can be dark but not evil I cannot say."

"Just because something is dark does not necessarily mean it is evil," Ami said speaking suddenly, "As humans we are raised to believe what is dark is dangerous. It certainly makes more sense when you consider our old enemies of the dark kingdom. However in nature and among animals darkness offers more protection than light. Hamsters after all are nocturnal animals but that doesn't make them evil."

"That doesn't mean they are less annoying though," Luna said as she walked into the room. Artemis followed her in.

"Did you find any information in the archives?" Rei asked.

"No," Artemis replied with some exasperation, "Even the computers under the moon palace don't have any information about additional threats that the silver millennium faced in the past. The only bit of information there was was a small paragraph about an unusual comet that came close to earth every time it orbited the sun regardless of whether its orbit should have brought it near earth or not."

"That's … a bit odd," Ami said slowly, "What was its orbital period?"

"I don't know, the archives didn't say," Artemis replied.

"Back to that second power you sensed," Minako asked, "Are you sure you didn't sense any evil in it?"

"Positive," Rei replied, "I mean I couldn't sense any good in it either but maybe that just means my vision were less accurate that day. It was quite a shock sensing the first part of it. That could have thrown me off for the second part and caused me to miss some details."

"In any case," Ami said pushing forward the letter she had received, "I received this anonymous today warning us of what Rei-chan sensed in her visions. I don't know who wrote it but whoever it was managed to get into my cram school and put it in my bag without me noticing. My book bag was within arm's reach all day and I know the letter wasn't there when I got to cram school. This is just a hunch but I think the second power Rei-chan sensed in her vision was the one who wrote this. Although how it knew that we were the sailor senshi I cannot say. The only thing I can suggest is that we follow his advice, the handwriting is a guy's, and prepare in whatever way we can for what is to come."

"We wont know this until you next enter battle but with the moon palace restored your transformation pens should have increased in power," Luna stated, "You may have gained other powers as a result but we can't be sure yet. I suppose…"

Luna was cut off as a massive blinding light began to shine through the window. Instinctive curiosity caused all of the sailor scouts and well as the cats to go to the front courtyard of the shrine to get a better look at the light in the sky.

"It's a meteorite!" Ami screamed in alarm, "Oh my God! If that thing hits the city…"

Thankfully, the meteorite did not hit the city. It shot overhead and made its way over Tokyo and then over Tokyo bay. As if of its own will, once the meteorite was several miles away from the city and still very high in the sky, it exploded. Thousands of rock fragments rained down into Tokyo bay as the fireball of the explosion left the eyes of the sailor senshi temporarily blinded.

A few seconds after, the sailor senshi began to regain their bearings. All that was left of the comet was a slowly descending cloud of dust and smoke. Then the shockwave hit them, loud as a cannon it shattered a few of the windows on the shrine's shed and sent a blast of air through Tokyo that would have been a pervert's delight as all of the sailor senshi struggled to keep their skirts down. Then it passed and the distant sound of car alarms replaced it.

Rei sensed evil in the bay.

"There was something evil in that meteorite," Rei snarled, "Now its in the bay and coming toward the city. We need to stop it."

The other sailor scouts stared at her in astonishment before nodding. All seven of them, cats included, headed down the steps of Hikawa Shrine and toward Tokyo bay.

Arriving at the docks the sailor senshi slowly made their way around crates and empty forklifts.

"Where is everyone," Ami asked, "Shouldn't there be people working here."

"I'm not exactly an expert on dock work but all this stuff would normally be getting moved or sorted." Makoto replied, "Dock's usually have people working day or night shifts so this place should be busy."

The group kept on moving for a few moments before they began to reach the waters edge.

"What is that awful smell!" Usagi complained, "It smells even worse than rotting fish."

Rei, who was at the front of the groups began to turn a corner before bolted backwards with a muffled scream. The rest of the group stopped dead in their tracks.

"There are things right around the corner." Rei whispered urgently, "Transform Transform!"

"Add star power to your incantation," Luna instructed, "Except for Usagi-chan, you add crystal power."

"Mercury Star power!" Ami chanted

"Mars Star power!" Rei chanted

"Jupiter Star power!" Makoto chanted

"Venus Star power!" Minako chanted

"Moon crystal power!" Usagi chanted

"MAKE UP!" they finished in unison.

Their transformations complete, the five sailor senshi rounded to corner to confront the new enemy and stopped dead. The others were shocked, just as Rei had been, to see what was in front of them.

Around a pile of passed out dock workers were three large humanoid beings. All three had two arms and two legs. In additions they also had green, slimy, scaly skin along with webbing in between their long fingers and toes. Their faces were very inhuman and vaguely resembled the faces of piranhas. All three turned their heads to inspect the sailor senshi with their large slitted yellow fishy eyes.

"Thank you for brining us more food," One of the creatures said in gurgling but otherwise perfect Japanese. "One tends to have an appetite after drifting through space for hundreds of years. We are almost done absorbing the energy of these workers here. You can be the dessert after we finish our main course."

"How dare you do such a thing to these dock workers," Usagi shouted, "Those boys work hard and they play harder. In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Everyone, the fish creatures included, sweat dropped at Usagi's choice of words.

"Let's see if you can," the main fish creature replied. Then turning to the other two fish creatures he ordered, "You two, capture these pests."

The two fish creatures bolted forward, claws extending from both of their hands. The sailor senshi faced with the new threat, collectively felt new attacks come to the forefront of their minds.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, hurling a ball of condensed electricity at one of the creatures. Unfortunately, the creature simply dodged to the side and kept coming toward her. Mars tried to hit it with one of her new attacks but it simply dodged that as well and got within strike distance of sailor Jupiter. This however proved to be a critical mistake on the creature's part as Sailor Jupiter's right leg came up and shattered its face, spewing bright blue blood everywhere.

Usagi raised her healing rod before noticing it had changed.

 _My mother's rod_ she thought in temporary awe before returning her focus to the battle in front of her.

"Moon princess Halation!" She shouted, pointing the rod at the creature Jupiter had nearly nocked unconscious. A blast of energy shot from the rod and vaporized the creature.

"Stop right there or I kill these two," The second creature ordered.

Sailor Mars, Moon, and Jupiter whirled around to see the second fish creature pinning Sailor Venus and Mercury to the wall with its extended claws.

"These two were foolish to try to defeat me with water and a fancy chain," The creature commented. "You may have killed my comrade but lord Thumuru will resurrect him. So long as our king lives were can never die and will never be defeated. Surrender now and your deaths will be as painless as possible. We simply need your energy, nothing personal."

Before any of the Sailor scouts could reply however, a massive rose slammed into the creature's forehead stem first like a knife. The creature's claws immediately retracted as it slumped to the ground.

"Oops, I missed," Tuxedo Kamen stated as he jumped down from the top of a nearby crate. "I meant to hit his claws but oh well."

"Quite impressive," the main fish creature replied after seeing his second comrade fall, "I'll admit you've won this round but my people the Thumurians are not so easily defeated. We will gather the energy we need to reawaken the rest of our people and return our king to his full power. I'll admit we thought those with the power of the moon died out long ago. This could make things much more interesting."

"We're not letting you get away," Usagi growled, "You're going to pay for your actions."

"Then try and catch me." The Thumurian laughed before back flipping off of the dock's edge and into the water beflow.

Usagi raced forward with the hopes of getting an attack off before he was gone but she was too late.

"He was a lot politer than I imagined," Sailor Mercury mused as she walked up beside Usagi.

"Maybe so," Rei replied looking over the water with the others, "I have a feeling that they are only going to get more powerful. If what that thing said is true, then we have to find their king and take him out if we're going to win this."

"I'll look through the moon palace archives to see if I can find anything on them," Luna sighed, "Beyond that the next best thing I can think of is capturing one of them and questioning them."

Before anything else could be said, the dock workers began to grown as they regained consciousness. The sailor senshi immediately dispersed.

A distant onlooker grimaced as he saw the sailor senshi disperse.

 _If they only realized the extent of the Thumurians capabilities_ , he thought. _Well, they'll find out soon enough. I may have to intervene directly much sooner than I thought. Venus and Mercury definitely need some better attacks or their going to be useless in the coming days._

A/N: I apologize for any missed spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
